


Four Bottles of Maple Syrup and a Horse

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [174]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Four Bottles of Maple Syrup, Nick Fury's Trust Issues, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, a horse - Freeform, name dropping, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Nick Fury is (probably) Darcy's Soulmate. Especially when she's in trouble.





	Four Bottles of Maple Syrup and a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Nick Fury's trust issues, Four bottles of maple syrup, A horse.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

The Words on Darcy's left shoulder blade puzzled her until she ran into S.H.I.E.L.D. with a truck (well, technically it was Thor, but that whole incident  _ led _ to S.H.I.E.L.D., so).

After that, it was obvious.

Nick Fury was her Soulmate.

Or, y'know, maybe he wasn't. Maybe her Soulmate was Natasha Romanoff in a Halloween costume. Maybe her Soulmate was a supervillain who decided to kidnap a bunch of low-level S.H.I.E.L.D. assets. Maybe her Soulmate was a normal human with no ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. whatsoever. Fate was weird sometimes.

Okay, so maybe her Words still puzzled her a  _ little _ .

But she wasn't going to let a little thing like not having met her Soulmate yet stop her from taking advantage of the fact that her Soulmark did  _ sound _ very Fury-like.  _ Especially _ after she and Clint had their first round of prank wars and the (probably erroneous) claim that Fury was her Soulmate  _ stopped Sitwell in his tracks _ .

Clint got written up, but Sitwell just smirked at Darcy and said, "We'll see about that, Miss Lewis."

The next time she  _ really _ stepped in it (she and Steve had meant to put itching powder in Clint's workout stuff but mistook the locker number and dusted one of  STRIKE Team: Delta's instead), Victoria Hand glared at her for about thirty seconds straight before calling to check her story with Sitwell. (Steve had, of course, already skated due to his Patriotic Jawline of Justice.)

"Well, Miss Lewis, Agent Sitwell has assured me that he is looking into your claims. I'll mark this incident down in your file for now; how does that sound?"

"Great, I won't let it happen again;" (even though she totally would) "am I free to go?"

Darcy didn't love the smile that spread across Agent Hand's face. "Of course."

It wasn't until the Four Bottles of Maple Syrup and a Horse Fiasco of 2013 that Darcy decided that it had probably been a not so great idea to leap to such a Fury-ous conclusion regarding her Soulmate. And it was likely a less than great idea to use that supposition to avoid getting in trouble with her S.H.I.E.L.D.-y overlords. There was no doubt in her mind that the four bottles of maple syrup had been a great idea, though (the horse was Tony's contribution; she couldn't take credit for that).

"I know last time I said this wouldn't happen again, but I really mean it this time," Darcy told Agent Hill. "I super promise. Like,  _ extra _ cross my heart and hope to die."

Hill's smile was unsettling. "Oh, it's too late for that, Lewis," she said. "Nice try, though."

The door behind Darcy opened.

"Trust me, Hill," Darcy pleaded. "My prankster days are  _ over _ ."

"The last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye."

There was a zinging sensation across her shoulder at the Words, and Darcy gaped at Hill.

_ Her Soulmate _ walked around the conference table to sit down across from her.

"Oh my god," Darcy whispered. "Nick Fury  _ is _ my Soulmate!"

Hill blinked like Darcy had flicked water in her face, but Darcy's Soulmate just grinned like the cat who got the canary.

"So I am," he observed.

"I'll just..." Hill cleared her throat and handed the tablet she was holding to the director before exiting quickly.

"Darcy Lewis," Fury pronounced, scrolling through what must have been her file.

"Nick Fury," Darcy returned, studying the way he focused on the words in front of him.

"You're a shit-stirrer," he said.

"Technically, I'm  _ your _ shit-stirrer," Darcy corrected.

"Of course you are," Fury replied, setting the tablet aside. "When Sitwell first told me about you, I knew."

Darcy frowned. "How?"

"Well, the Words, for one. Not to mention you had the balls to try to get out of trouble by dropping my name. You had to know if we  _ weren't _ Soulmates that I'd come down on you like a ton of bricks."

Darcy bit her lip. "Yeah... I.... definitely thought of that beforehand," she lied. Badly.

Nick's eye widened. 

Then he tipped his head back and laughed. And  _ laughed _ .

It sounded like he was a little out of practice at it, and as Darcy watched him wind down with some undignified giggling, she decided that she'd make sure he had a lot more reason to laugh in the future.

In  _ their _ future.

"I think I might love you, Darcy Lewis," Nick said, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

She grinned. "Same, Soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177417690103/four-bottles-of-maple-syrup-and-a-horse)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
